Sleep in your arms
by Musaga
Summary: Contrario a lo que la gente puede pensar, Jiroh es quien vela todas las noches el sueño de Atobe, juguetea con sus cabellos hasta que su capitán se queda dormido, por eso Jiroh duerme tanto, para poder conteplar por las noches a su Keigo *Sleepless Pair*


Mi de nuevo con un fic más de este par, digamos que en celebración de ver que ya hay más fics de esta parejita, mi ser feliz, sin más que decir los dejo por que debo apresurarme con las actualizaciones de los demas fics.

**+Prince of tennis no me pertenece+**

Dedicatoria especial: jojo a mi Zafirito por hacer un fic de estos bellos muchachitos y a Kitsu.... ¿verdad que la Sleepless es maravillosa? quien diga lo contario lo muerdo.

_**

* * *

**_

.::Sleep in your arms::.

**Sleepless Pair**

Con la noche en calma llega esa deslumbrante capa de estrellas que adorna la fría penumbra, pacifica y serena, así es el ambiente que rodea la medianoche. El insensible clima del exterior, contrasta dramáticamente con la templada temperatura que cobija la enorme habitación de Atobe Keigo. Espaciosa y acogedora, ciertamente adornada con ese toque de aristocracia que distingue al joven capitán de Hyotei, sin olvidar ese aroma tan peculiar y perturbador que tanto caracteriza al joven que descansa acostado en su cama. Parte de la tibieza del lugar, se debe en gran parte al calor corporal que desprende el tierno abrazo al que están unidos Atobe y Jiroh, juntos desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer.

Permanecía recostado sobre el muslo de su chico, con los ojos suavemente cerrados y su rostro en completa relajación, disfrutaba de la suave caricia a la cual estaba expuesta su cabeza, sentía como los delgados dedos del otro joven se paseaban con lentitud y sutileza entre cada hebra de sus cabellos. Un contacto delicado y sin mucha pasión de por medio, sólo ternura y devoción, fervor de contemplar por largos minutos el rostro en calma del otro, brindando al momento un estado de misticismo adorado por ambos.

¡Que delicia era el poder sentir cada noche esa gentil caricia! En esos momentos era cuando agradecía tener a ese muchacho a su lado, sólo con el podía llegar a ese estado de relajación. Un beso en su lisa frente provocó que abriera los ojos, miró hacía arriba buscando la mirada marrón del travieso niño que con una sonrisa le podía transmitir todo el cariño que con palabras en alguna ocasiones develaba. Contrario a todo lo que se pudiera pensar, es Jiroh quien vela los sueños de Atobe, el castaño es quien acaricia y juguetea con delirio los cabellos gris de su capitán hasta que este se quedaba profundamente dormido, le besa la frente en un gesto de dulzura descontrolada para desearle buena noche.

Una vez que el mandamás de Hyotei entra al mundo de los sueños, Akutagawa lo acomoda en unas blancas almohadas de pluma, cubriéndolo con las delgadas sabanas de seda azul marino, después se acuesta a un lado de él y lo mueve levemente reclamando atención, restregando su cabellera en el pecho descubierto del mayor. ¿Atobe se queja? Para nada, pudiera parecer un exceso de melosidad en la artificial y fría vida del joven heredero, pero por alguna razón, ese niño con complejo de bebé lograba sacar su lado más humano y romántico; por tal motivo abre con pesadez su ojo derecho y ve el ceño fruncido del castaño que evidentemente esta molesto por no recibir la atención que celosamente exige.

-¿Qué pasa Jiroh?- pregunta con voz ronca el apuesto joven que descansa exclusivamente con unos cómodos pantalones de exquisita tela negra.

-Yo te consiento y tú no me abrazas- se queja como un infante cuando este no recibe la atención necesaria ante una gracia que acaba de hacer.

-Ven aquí- le llama para que se acerque aún más a su cuerpo, entonces lo envuelve en su calor corporal y lo cobija con la nívea piel de sus brazos, sintiendo la franela de la pijama aniñada de Jiroh. Atobe recarga su barbilla en la cabecita del menor al que siente moverse implacablemente una y otra vez. Keigo ya no dice nada, esta más que acostumbrado a los mil y un movimientos que hace Jiroh entre sus brazos antes de poder conciliar el sueño.

Sonríe complacido al sentir como la respiración de Akutagawa va en decadencia, clara señal de que por fin ha conciliado el sueño, ese niño es una gracia, primero se dedica a provocarle el sueño al joven líder, logra dormirlo con sus caricias en el cabello para después de un rato despertarlo y exigirle le abrace.

"Eres tan raro Jiroh…" pensó el de mirada violeta, rió internamente al imaginarse al castaño encima de él agarrándolo a almohadazos por llamarle `raro' "pero es que en realidad eres raro Jiroh" se volvió a repetir el todo poderoso capitán de Hyotei. ¿Por qué lo decía? Muy simple, la primera vez que Akutagawa jugueteo al anochecer con sus cabellos dijo algo extremadamente raro.

_Jiroh se divertía de lo lindo jugando con los cabellos gris de Atobe, los revisaba uno por uno y los veía con detenimiento, entonces la voz sensual del mayor interrumpió la paz que disfrutaban desde unos minutos atrás._

_-¿Qué le estas haciendo a los cabellos de Ore-sama, Jiroh?_

_-Veo si tienes piojos Atobe- una venita estaba a punto de reventar en la frente de Atobe, ¿Cómo rayos se le ocurría semejante atrocidad a Jiroh? De no ser por que estaba ofendiendo a Ore-sama, diría que el niño era sumamente ocurrente._

_-No es en serio ¿verdad?-_

Así fue como inicio ese rito diario de acariciar los cabellos de Ore-sama, todo por la curiosidad de Jiroh, por esa curiosidad de querer saber si su buchou tenía piojos, claro esta que aquella noche el pobre castaño tuvo que consentir más de la cuenta a Keigo para apaciguar la indignación de la cual era preso. Atobe suspiró ante aquel recuerdo, por eso su Jiroh era raro, era el único ser sobre la tierra capaz de creer que Ore-sama tiene defectos de esa índole.

-Aunque hay veces que te excedes, Jiroh- dijo Keigo mientras besaba los cabellos castaños, provocando que el menor se despertara y volteara a verlo con cara de sueño.

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-Nada dormilón, nada-

**FIN**

Ok, haciendo las aclaraciones pertinentes; cuando me refiero a Jiroh como el "menor" no hago referencia a su edad, más bien a su estatura y complexión.

Gracias por su atención y tiempo.

* * *


End file.
